Hayda Loral
Hayda Claudine Anne Loral (12.06.1974) is the central figure around which the Lorallian revolves. The youngest daughter of Louiss and Dianne Loral, and youngest sister to Séraphine, Georgine, Celine, Marine, Marielle and Claire Loral. She was artificially conceived in perfect alignment with the planets at the Institut Psykiatren in Slottetsval, Sweden, by Doctor Seth Gladenssen. She was born at the family home - the Chateau de Loral, Rouenac sur Ouirel, Loire Atlantique, France where she spent the first few years of her life. 1974-1979 Rouenac, France Hayda was born at 8:00am, Wednesday 12th June, 1974, at the Chateau de Loral, Rouenac sur Ouirel, Loire Atlantique, France to Louiss Loral II and his wife Dianne. During the early years of her life, Hayda was subject to 'many a prodding and poking' from her six elder sisters. 1979-1985 Escaletaña, Spain Hayda was sent to the Monasterio del Ignacio, Escaletaña, in the dry, arid regions of sourthern Spain, where she was fostered and cared for by Bishop José Velasquez, who would teach her 'the mysteries of all things, above and below the fiery towers'. There, she learned life's early lessons and God's mysterious ways, and developed a passion for melody. Determined and curious, she began to learn the clarinet. At the age of eleven, Hayda was thin and waif like, with dark eyes and dark hair, tied in two pigtail plaits, her primary focus being her clarinet performance and her strict morality. Now that she was approaching maturity, her parents deemed it inappropriate for a young woman to be dwelling among a primordially male order at the monastery, and they believed that she was a distraction and a potential temptress to the other monks. Thus they demanded she leave at once. 1985-1992 Vannecy, France Seeking an alternative placement, away from home, her parents arranged for her to have a seat at an all-girls' boarding school - the College des Sirènes School of Arts and Cultures in Vannecy, situated on the drizzly flood plains of the French Alps - where she would spend the next seven years honing and developing her talents and abilities under the close watchful eye of Madame Isabelle Oreille. For the first time, she found friends of her age - Magalie and Chao, and also Véronique, Arianne, Alexandrie and Antheille. She also met Hayrak for the first time through an exchange visit with the all-boys' Krünchen-Halla Military School from Heidlwald in the black forests of Germany. 1992-1998 Paris, France In this stage of her life, known as her 'breaking from unity', Hayda disgraced her family by going against their wishes to undertake military training at the school, instead leaving for Paris to become a model. Here, she became the face of the 'little black dress' and also became a 'creature of the night'. During one of her nights at work, Hayda had a blissful encounter with Hayrak in a Monmartre townhouse. In 1997, after five years on the run, Hayda returned to her family. She was once again sent to train as a soldier in World War Three, and sailed to England for the first time, but she was later found in a coma inside the bowels of a chapel on the south coast of England. Her parents decided to send her to West Hilbury in London to become a teacher. She taught for one term at Oaks Close Primary School, before getting sacked for locking up two students in the paints cupboard. Nevertheless, she was allowed to take the class to summer camp in Roscoff, France, for two glorious weeks. Here, she encountered Hayrak again during a night in a camp site. However, she decided to take the kids home when a plane crashed into the field beyond. Through these experiences she met the Taylor family, who got her an alternative job working for the metropolitan police. 1998-2016 Hilbury, UK 1998-2004 Polices Hayda enrolled at the London Park Police Constabulary, West Hilbury on the outskirts of London, to train as a police officer. There, she once again met Hayrak and they finally got married one year later back at the Chateau de Loral in France. They had their first child, Daniel, in 2000. During her time with the police force, Hayda also joined the local girl band 'Seveness' when Kate unexpectedly left the band in 2000. Hayda continued to do the early morning shift at the police station for four years until she became pregnant in late 2003, and took extended maternity leave. She never returned to the police station. 2004-2010 Early business pursuits Shortly before her father's untimely murder, Hayda bought the premises at Orent Road, Sisorca, and set up her shop 'Hayda's Hall of Mirrors', importing fine jewellery and watches, quality cosmetics, and the choiciest rougerie (lipstick and makeup) on the market, from across the continent into the suburbs of West London, and 'flogging them for extortionate prices'. As the business developed, Hayda then bought out next door's Toni & Guy Academy and marketed her wares under the brand 'LoralLee'. 2005-2006 Time Wanderer In 2005, Hayda's father was mysteriously murdered, throwing Hayda into turmoil, for he was helping her set up her business. Hayda was distraught, and she never made it to the funeral. Instead, she decided to start her life over again, from the day that she left the Chateau at the age of five, to now, and to relive all of her experiences so that she could understand her life's meaning. She spent a year haunting old deserted locations - the monastery in Spain, the college in France, the fortress in Germany and even the place where she was conceived, the tower in Sweden - to discover the secrets that have surrounded her life. In the first two locations, she understood that there was a girl, born on exactly the same day and time, who had mysteriously vanished on the eve of the Great Eclipse in 1987. In Germany, she discovered the alchemical conspiracy and the feuds between the four figures who she had always looked up to. In Sweden, she discovered that she was conceived artificially and that her uncle, Denis, was her true biological father. During this time, Hayda also returned to the Chateau de Loral to find it deserted, and for the first time, she was able to kneel before the grave of her father. Hayda finally returned to West Hilbury, but instead visited the chapel on Phoenix Row to witness the next eclipse. She voluntarily offered herself to the eclipse so that the missing girl could be retrieved, but miraculously, she came back to life. It was this experience that reconciled Hayda with her estranged mother. DoLor and beyond 2010-2016 DoLor, London Hayda went into business with Dolimo Bunker, and together they launched the brand DoLor. 2016-0000 DoLor, Paris Hayda set up a branch of DoLor in Paris, France. Physical appearance Hayda, much like her older sisters, has a very dark complexion, with fair skin and raven black hair. She has dark blue eyes, a pointy nose and a 'healthy, blushing smile that breaks forth, transforming her face into a radiant glow'. She is of average height, elegantly slim yet curvy. Her traditional outfit is a black lycra body suit, with an open chest and back, sometimes wearing a skirt over the adjoining trousers section, which is used as a 'prop' for dramatic / theatrical / symbolic effect. Upon her 'delicately exposed chest' she wears a ruby locket in the shape of a heart, on a silver chain. Hayda has always been a lover of lipstick and makeup, and she wears red lipstick, red blusher and black eyeliner, with painted red nails. On an evening out, Hayda will wear a very slinky and revealing black backless evening dress, and she has also occasionally sported white and red backless evening dresses respectively. At night, she wears 'body cloth' - a semi-transparent garment that moulds itself around the body, designed for premium comfort and ease of use. Hayda takes every opportunity to swim wherever there is water, and she wears a black strapless swimming costume that she often peels down for practicality purposes so that she is topless. Apart from that, Hayda does not vary her outfits that greatly. As a fashion and beauty enthusiast, this is perhaps because she likes to remain minimalist, and present herself as a 'blank canvas' upon which the 'beholder' might imagine her revealing her 'hidden beauty'. This, however, has not been confirmed. Unlike her dress sense, her hair has evolved through many changes. When Hayda was a toddler, she had an ugly pudding bowl haircut, but she soon grew her hair and wore them in pigtail platts. When she was thirteen, Hayrak (her husband-to-be) accidentally burned her hair to medium length as part of a game that went wrong; Hayda decided that she liked her hair as a bob, and cultivated this style until she was eighteen. When Hayda first became a model in 1992, her hair (which had grown long again) was cut short into a pixie crop. This stage symbolized her 'breaking from unity'. Hayda maintained short hair throughout the nineties until the early noughties, when, 'inspired by Catherine Zeta Jones in Mask of Zorro', Hayda grew her hair long again - which she hadn't had since a child. However, when her father was murdered in early 2005, Hayda decided to cut her hair to a shortened bob again during her travels in Spain. When she arrived in the Alps, her hair was cut even shorter to a pixie crop again. Hayda has maintained short hairstyles ever since. Hayrak Donda Hayrak is Hayda's childhood sweetheart and the love of her life. Hayda first met Hayrak at the age of twelve through an exchange visit with a partner military school based at a fortress in the German Black Forest, and through him, she is said to have had her first encounter with 'Love'. Hayrak was as lonely and secluded as she, and with him, she found artistic expression. Here was a boy who shared her eccentric flight of fantasy emotions, a boy as independent-minded as she, and most of all, a boy who lit a flame within Hayda and illuminated the empty hollows of her life. Together they were complete. At the end of the school exchange, the two schools celebrated by holding a parting dance. Unlike the other shy, young adolescent couples who were awkwardly and soberly waltzing each other on the dance floor, Hayda and Hayrak had escaped into the quiet solitude of the backstage area, where they were savouring their last moments together before he was due to leave. Hayda was on the brink of giving her ruby red heart shaped locket to Hayrak, perhaps as a remembrance present, but they were interrupted by Madame Oreille, who 'accidentally' dropped the locket through the floor. Hayda stormed out. Later on in her college life, Hayda became so withdrawn from Isabelle, and completely infatuated and love sick over Hayrak that the couple made plans to run away together. Unfortunately, Isabelle found out just in time, and she emotionally blackmailed Hayda into deciding to stay. Hayrak came to Hayda again on the night of her final recital, under the stars behind the stage curtain veil, and there, they consummated their love for the first time. Hayda never saw Hayrak again for a few years until she was working as a 'creature of the night' in the streets of Monmartre, Paris. It was during one of those nights' work that she encountered Hayrak again in the four-poster bed of a Monmartre townhouse. She didn't recognize him until after the blissful encounter, yet unlike most men who would use her, abuse her and then simply fly off into the night, she noticed that this one was different. He lingered by her bed well into the late hours of the morning, and he paid her to stand there naked at the window as he painted pictures of her. The euphoria and ecstasy of the 'morning after' encounter is captured by the poignant Paganini Rhapsody which 'blared gently on a ghetto blaster by her bed'. The two met by coincidence in a campsite on the shores of northern Brittany, in France, where Hayda was taking the kids on summer camp. Destiny was to bring them together again, when, at the age of twenty-four, they were both enrolled at the same police constabulary in London, to train as police officers. There, they grew ever closer, and finally married one year later. The royal wedding of Hayda and Hayrak took place at the Chateau de Loral on Sunday 6th June 1999. Hayda arrived on a beautiful gold horse-drawn carriage. She was accompanied by two children (Zac and Louise Taylor), eighteen bridesmaids (six pink, six blue, six gold), her father Louiss Loral, her mother Dianne Loral, her maid of honour and the best man (Isabelle Oreille and Randolph Spitzburg), the priest Luís Rodríguez and the toast master Seth Gladenssen. The ceremony took place in the Chateau chapel. According to reports, Hayda was heard to exclaim 'This is a remarkable day!' when her father gave her away to Hayrak at the altar. A glorious three-course banquet was held in the main room of the Chateau, to much delight. The evening reception took place in the upstairs throne room of the Chateau, and the congregation were entertained with the 'Joséphine Boulanger Band' who serenaded the guests with a variety of music including several songs by Hayda's favourite artist Celine Dion. Hayda and Hayrak had their first child, Daniel, a year after their marriage, in 2000. In 2004, they had their second child, Nadine. Since Hayda formed DoLor, the family has moved out into the suburbs of West Hilbury and are living happily ever after. Children and pets Hayda is firm and strict, yet fiercely loving of her children. In her notes, she declares 'I will cherish and bosom my children dearly until love's identity tells me to stop'. Presumably, this means that she will mother and besot her children until they are at an age when it becomes embarrassing. Hayda does not approve of Daniel's adventurous nature (which he picks up from his dad), and she strictly enforces that he stay close to home. She makes up for this by giving him trivial and less interesting things to do (such as feeding the ducks, and visiting the museums that are 'all around'). Hayda's relationship is very different with her daughter, who takes more after her mother. She is a lot kinder and treats her with a lot more sensitivity and freedom, perhaps because her daughter is more introverted and likes to stay close to home anyway. Hayda has a dog called François, who is very energetic. She dotes over him in a very sickly annoying kind of way. She virtually ignores Hayrak's dog, Wolfgang, because he is a fat, lazy beast who does nothing to help her around the house. Isabelle Oreille Isabelle Oreille was an important mother figure and teacher during Hayda's adolescent years, however, Hayda often felt claustrophobic under her close, watchful eye. When Hayda arrived at the College des Sirènes in 1985, a 'wretched, terrified young scrap of a girl with pigtail plaits, clutching a tattered old suitcase' Isabelle gave Hayda special treatment above all of the other girls in her class. When Hayda was thirteen, she met Hayrak Donda through a school exchange, which Isabelle immediately recognized as a fatal error. Isabelle tried to distract Hayda from her teenage infatuations and to steer her towards the piano and the Celestial Works. She even went so far as to interrupt the two children when they were alone together behind the stage curtain, feigning to drop Hayda's locket in between the floorboards. Her constant meddling and smothering drove Hayda to leave the college and run away with Hayrak; Hayda had her suitcase all packed and ready to go, when Isabelle found out. She emotionally blackmailed Hayda into staying, telling Hayda that she was 'not ordinary'; that she was 'brilliant, magical and important' and warning her against throwing away her musical talents. Hayda did complete her education at the college; nevertheless, she disregarded Isabelle's advice and she became a model - disgracing the family name. However, unlike Hayda's parents, Isabelle was forgiving of Hayda's reckless behaviour, and she kept tabs on Hayda's spiritual and emotional development via those who knew her. Despite keeping many secrets from Isabelle, and feeling slightly disturbed by her intervening behaviour, Hayda grew to love Isabelle like the mother she never had - having been disowned by her true mother. In 1999, Isabelle Oreille became Hayda's maid of honour at her 'celestial wedding', and (in compensation for her initial disapproval of Hayda's relationship with Hayrak) accompanied Hayda to the altar, along with eighteen bridesmaids. Hayda reported that there were many women in her life who she loved, but she developed a deep respect and admiration for Isabelle, and she revered her as 'having taught her more than anyone else in the universe'. Isabelle Oreille subsequently became godmother to Hayda's son, Daniel. Dolimo Bunker Hayda and Dolimo have had a difficult relationship in the past. A textbook case of polar opposites rubbing one another up the wrong way, Hayda and Dolimo have turned this around so that their opposing personalities have become complimentary. Hayda is warm and sensitive; Dolimo is cold and insensitive. Hayda is humble and self-deprecating; Dolimo is self-assured and arrogant. Hayda is comfortable in herself; Dolimo is insecure. Hayda believes in an everyone-for-all approach; Dolimo suffers from OCD, and displays competitive and controlling personality streaks. Hayda pities Dolimo's barriers, insecurities and socially exclusive manner; Dolimo inwardly mocks Hayda's heart-on-sleeves, gullable and naive approach to life. Dolimo belittles Hayda, and Hayda humours Dolimo. Dolimo clings stubbornly to her home, money and material possessions; Hayda concentrates on treating others as one would like to be treated themself. Despite these differences, however, Hayda and Dolimo have some things in common. Both come from rich, continental backgrounds. Dolimo has always revelled in her 'posh, lonely upbringing'. Hayda, on the other hand, has always rebelled against her stately heritage - becoming a model, cake seller and 'creature of the night'. Both are extremely vain and self-conscious. Both are ambitious, motivated and driven by their passions and vocational interests. Both are interested in fashion. It is through this common interest that the two women have been able to understand one another's flaws more clearly. When Hayda arrived in West Hilbury in 1998, Dolimo Bunker had already established herself in the city. Hayda soon learned about her and admired her for her music, maths and eccentric fashion sense. However, Dolimo Bunker immediately saw Hayda as a threat, and completely ignored Hayda during the first few years during which Hayda was working at the police force. When Hayda set up her own business in 2004, and began to make a name for herself through television shows, Dolimo Bunker started to acknowledge Hayda, but treated her extremely disdainfully. Although Hayda was offended by her 'lack of decorum', she wasn't phased (since she had plenty of other admirers) and she simply got on with her life. When Hayda was voted 'Miss Sisorca' - breaking Dolimo's consecutive three year record, Dolimo reacted sourly, declaring to a tabloid that Hayda had won through popularity as opposed to talent. Hayda subsequently recorded a home workout video 'The Val De Loire Workout', but this was unfortunately and unintentionally released during the same summer in which Dolimo Bunker started filming 'The Value Workout' maths-based quiz show on London Digital. Dolimo accused Hayda of copywrite infringement, yet Hayda managed to prove that her idea for the show was conceived before Dolimo's manager invented 'The Value Workout'. Subsequently, Dolimo started writing a monthly column in the lauded fashion & lifestyle magazine 'Her Royal Fashion' ('HRF'). Hayda then started writing a monthly column in the more left-wing rival fashion & lifestyle magazine 'La Santé Elle' / 'The Health She'. The ensuing slander wars were documented month by month not only in these magazine, but through the press, media and television coverage. Dolimo, having once been West Hilbury's most celebrated Woman was being overtaken by Hayda, who, owing to her increasingly popular health & beauty television programmes, accompanying books and soon-to-be-launched business 'Hayda's Hall of Mirrors', was fast becoming West Hilbury's favourite public figure. Dolimo retaliated by releasing her new wave of 'Dolum Marketplace' food books and trying to revive her failing music career, but to no avail. Hayda was voted 'Miss Sisorca' second year running, and Dolimo faded out of all public obscurity (although her fashion business 'Doldaphne System' and 'The Value Workout' were both respectively doing very well, and bringing in lots of revenue). However, when Hayda was overtaken by Nancy Violet as 'Third Lady of Sisorca', Dolimo felt sorry for her, and they began to become more friendly towards one another. At this point, Hayda had bought 'Toni & Guy Academy' and was now running the business under the title of 'LoralLee'. However, 'LoralLee' was not developing the international reputation as fast as 'Doldaphne' had done in its earlier days, and 'Doldaphne' needed renewing and revitalizing since its buyers were becoming bored. In 2008, Dolimo proposed a business partnership with Hayda, which she accepted. Since then, Hayda and Dolimo have been working closely together as business partners (not without its arguments, of course) under the brand 'DoLor'.